The Prophecy of 10
by team johanna
Summary: 2 years after heros of olympus a new prophecy is created.0 no cabin demigod left. 0 cabin demigod left. details inside and inside it explains what no cabin demigods and cabin demigods are.I CAN START WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

You are allowed to send only one it to me by review or private message.I need 4 demigods without a cabin e.g Aeolus, Heracles, 6 demigods with a cabin.

Full name:

Age:

Eye Colour:

Hair colour:

Gender:

Weapon of Choice:

Godly Parent:

Mortal parent:

Any mortal siblings?:

So yeah and on the summary it will have how many "No cabin demigods"and "cabin demigods"there are left.


	2. We Meet The Girl With Transparent Eyes

(Hayden Jackman,12,M,Dionysus)

I wake up and look out the window.

It's a very overcast day.

I look over to my siblings.

Jacinta Crald,Who's 15 this year

Delilah Thore,Who's 14 this year.

Piper Clay,Who's 16 this year.

Rye Thomas,The head Counsellor and is 18 this year.

And Blake Edison,Who's 17 this year.

Then there's me the 12 year old baby of the cabin.

I lay back in my bed thinking of the day to come.

All of a sudden a roar echoes throughout the camp waking everyone up.

Everyone starts rushing around the cabin getting into their armour.

I just grab my whip and run outside in my pyjamas.

A girl runs through the barrier.

She looks about 13 or 14 and has transparent eyes.

I look a bit closer and realize their ice blue.

She has white-blonde wavy hair coming down to her hips with the tips died light blue.

Everyone runs over to her.

She looks up crying.

One of the older Zeus campers hold her shoulders"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

She walks off with the sobbing girl and we all go back to our cabins to get some sleep.


	3. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

(Sage Evans,14,F,Unclaimed)

I sit there while Serena tells me about all greek mythology and stuff.

How her dad is Zeus and how monsters hunt down demigods and stuff.

"With luck you'll be claimed tonight."

I nod.

Serena walks to the door and says"I'll be back"

A few minutes later she walks in with a 12 year old boy.

He has black and blue and gold eyes.

His hair is ruffled up and he has tanned skin.

Serena introduces him"Sage this is 's a son of Dionysus,God of wine."

I just nod I don't feel like talking.

"Hello"

I nearly fall of my chair.

He sounds different.

He's an australian demigod.

I looks at me"You gotta problem with me?"

I shake my head quickly.

"Hayden here is going to give you a tour of the Camp."

I stand up and walk out the door with him.

He shows me the camp and stuff it has to offer like pegasus riding and archery.

He walks me through an array of cabins and shows me all of them.

We walk up to a brown one with vines hanging from the roof.

"This is my cabin,cabin 12,for children of there are 6 kids but if your claimed by him we'll have 7."

There is cabin 18,which houses children of Hebe,goddess of youth.

The cabin looks like a preschool with a park and everything out the front.

Hayden says her children are very childish.

After that the days over and we head over to the camp fire.

Hayden points to a group of kids sitting under a white banner with a caduceus on it.

He go's over and sits with his brothers and sisters.

I sit with the kids under the banner like Hayden said.

About 12 of them are elfish looking and about 5 look all different.

We're half way through a song when I notice a faint light blue glow surrounding my head.

Everyone sees it and gasps.

I look up and see a snowflake covering above my head.

Hayden stands up dropping his smore"The prophecy!"

His little brother from Hephaestus stands up"He's right!"

You see Hayden has a mum,and his mum fell in love with Dionysus and had him.

Then 4 years later his mum met Hephaestus and had hi little brother,Noah.

So their half-brothers but on the mortal parent side but not on the godly parent side.

Anyway.

"Quiet!"Chiron Says

Chiron bows down in front of me as do all the other campers.

"All hail Sage Evans,daughter of Khione,Goddess of snow."


	4. The Snowflake Gets A Cabin

(Patrick Denham,13,M,Hermes)

We all bow down to the new girl.

This has to be connected with the prophecy.

I remember Rachel's words clearly,

" 10 Demigods shall journey to east,

To find the key in destroying the beast.

Child of night,child of snow,

Stand together against a powerful foe,

Child of chaos,child of wine,

With each other they find father of time,

Child of the sea,child of war,

Together fight off enemies of more,

Child of flames,child of thiefs,

One of you turn forever and leaves,

Child of good luck,child of death,

One will leave at a certains god's breath.

These brave 10 will fight to the end.

The enemy defeated, foe or friend?"

I hate that prophecy.

I mean child of thiefs?

I've already been on 2 quests.

Sage comes back with us to the Hermes cabin until her cabin is built.

I bet the Athena cabin is making plans for it right now.


	5. I Wanna Get Claimed Now!

(Jacob "Jay" O'Connor,17,M,Unclaimed)

I hate,hate,hate Sage.

I've been here 5 years and I haven't been claimed?

Where as Sage gets claimed on her first night.

I'm actually a very nice person but every time this happens I hate it.

I miss my dad.

I wanna go home,but I have to wait till the holidays are over.

Anger swirls inside me.

Why can't I just be claimed?

The head counsellor,Carly Curon calls lights out.

I crawl into my sleeping bag.

I start thinking about who my parent might be.

I have a mortal father so it is a goddess mum.

Demeter,no.

Athena,no.

Artemis,no.

Aphrodite,definantly not.

Iris,oh gods no.

Nemisis...maybe.

Nike,maybe.

Hebe,no.

Tyche, no.

Hecate,I hope not.

And now Khione...Nah.

So I reckon my parent is either nemisis or ,I get claimed.

I look up and through the window.I see the stars.I love the night it's so mysterious and dark but misunderstood.

I wish the Apollo kids agreed.

I fall asleep thinking of getting claimed under the beautiful night sky.

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.

WHO DO YOU THINK JACOB IS A SON OF?

ME AND HIS CREATOR KNOW!

:P


End file.
